Corpus Tristis
by Wizard of Anthropophage
Summary: There is a serial killer roaming about. Surprisingly this serial killer is very familiar with their tactics and shocked police that the murderer is the person responsible for the Dissection Murders from twelve years ago. Yoru Morino and Itsuki Kamiyama are interested in the case but also there is a new student who wears a mask and doesn't speak, and sparks their interest.
1. Corpus Delicti

**Hello! I've recently rediscovered this Manga/book/movie….. I was so happy when I found it, It was a good moment…. Anyways, I hope you don't mind a boring first chapter but I had to start out somewhere.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Corpus Delicti**

"_**When the Fox hears the Rabbit scream he comes a-runnin', but not to help." ― Thomas Harris, The Silence of the Lambs**_

* * *

_The body of an unidentified woman was found Sunday morning at Yamato's Noodle Shop. Owner, Kiyoshi Yamato, found the body while opening the shop early morning and contacted police. Police said that there were numerous slashing, perfectly cut and organs were removed. This murder has close resemblance to the 'Dissection Murders' from twelve years ago._

A porcelain white hand slapped down a clipped news article in front of me. The Noodle Shop we usually eat at, that's where the murder was. There was no picture, just big bold letters, "Murder at Local Noodle Shop"

"We should look into this." Morino walked to her seat before anyone entered the classroom. "It seems worth it."

Today is Monday, yesterday there was a murder, a gruesome one to be exact. The murder caught our interest, maybe due to the perfectionist the murderer is or just how the murderer left no evidence. I looked over at my bored companion and smiled, giving her a thumbs up.

During break we discussed what kind of person the murderer was. Until we came to a conclusion.

"This guy, he perfectly slashes his victims, like a dissection, and does it in places where they are bound to be found." Mumbling I finished my drink.

"Like the wrist cut murders?" Morino asked.

"Somewhat similar but he doesn't display the bodies," I refilled my cup. "But experiments."

**_xXxXxXx_**

They walked to the noodle shop, it was taped off from the public. Inside was dark. Making way down the dim alleyway, they found the backdoor, surprisingly it was unlocked. Opening, they were met with an interesting sight. There was dry blood embedded in the cement floor and soaked into the wooden table.

"This must've been where he experimented." Taking a look around everything seemed to be untouched. The knives shined, the sink unscathed, and the pots were neatly stacked. Only the wooden table and the floor underneath were tarnished by blood.

"Itsuki," Morino called, "Look." She pointed to a chunk of flesh left behind by the investigators. It looked like piece of rotting meat that was supposed to be a part of a soup.

Poking at the chuck of meat with a chopstick, he sighed, "Let's go. Not much here."

The tea was icy, it cooled off their parched throats. They sat in their school uniforms, sipping on their refreshments, perspiration dripped down their foreheads.

"What's next?" Morino asked.

"There was no note found so the cops do not have a lead. Strange, most murderers go back to scene, but obviously this one didn't." He sighed, "This guy is something."

Agreeing to look into it more tomorrow, they separated.

**_xXxXxXx_**

"Hey, I researched about the Dissection Murders." Morino said. "It's somewhat interesting." Sheets of paper were scattered among the table in the library, each one labeled with news articles and pictures of victims. "Here, the Dissection Murders. There were 23 people murdered every other day, around this time of year. That was twelve years ago."

"Hmm, yes, and here, there was an obvious pattern. Saying that only the prime number of people murdered had a note." Glancing at two articles sighing, he looked at another sheet of paper, "But if this is the twenty-fourth victim, then the next victim might have a note. That's when the guy would be confirmed as the Dissection Murderer."

Morino nodded and shuffled through each paper. Students gossiped about the latest news, from music to rumors. The duo were not interested in the latest gossip, only in the next murder that would take place.

"The murders happened every other day."

**_xXxXxXx_**

**-Tuesday Midnight-**

A woman with short dark brown bob was talking into the camera under an umbrella. "There was another murder, a high school student was found dead at the Yukari Restaurant by the owner. The owner found the body after midnight when he came down to check on his place. Police said that the killer may have left a note, they're looking to it at this very moment." She looked away from the camera, nodding then gasping. "W-we were just notified by officials that there _is_ a note left behind. These killings are related to the Dissection Murders from twelve years ago."

Rain poured heavier as body bag entered the paramedic vehicle. The police blocked off the pathway but civilians still gathered, curious.

* * *

**Well, I hope this was somewhat entertaining. Please review or comment. I'm open to suggestions as well. No flames.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GOTH/****ゴス**


	2. Stoneface

**Hello my dear readers. Well I mind as well start adding the OC in… If you're a reader of my other fanfic, then you'll recognize the name/character, but she'll have similarities and a different last name. So my Nobody's Daughter readers, please don't mind this OC….**

**Guest:**** Thank you for reviewing. Also. You're right, there are only a few GOTH/****ゴス****stories out there. I'm glad you read. I hope this chapter doesn't bore you too much.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Stoneface**

_"**To me, this world is nothing but evil, and my own evil just happened to come out cause of the circumstances of what I was doing." – Aileen Wuorno**_

* * *

Before school the duo walked to the tea shop in the heat. Both were wearing their winter uniforms but held no emotion on hot the morning.

"I found the note that the murderer left behind. It was leaked online early this morning." Itsuki pulled out a blue folder. "Here, take a look." A sheet of paper was handed across the table.

Placing down her tea she took the paper. "My work from the other day was messy. I was so excited I became reckless but today's experiment was perfect." She read aloud in the empty tea shop.

"So I was right, this guy likes to experiment." He bluntly said. "But, I wonder if he went back to the scene."

Nothing else was said as both finished their tea. After paying they walked a past a couple of parks and found a building blocked off by yellow tape. There was no spooky vibe or anything, just a closed restaurant. Looking for an entrance from the back of the building they saw someone enter the window from up top. That person was wearing a familiar girl's uniform and moved quickly. Spotting a plastic garbage bin, Itsuki dragged it under the fire escape and stood on top.

"Come on, that's our way in." He held out a hand to his companion. Yoru was the first up the ladder. Before making his ascent he kicked the trash can over.

They were standing on the small walkway on the fire escape looking inside each window. There was a tiny apartment above the restaurant, most likely the owners lived there. Seeing that they were not home the duo entered through the window that the other person went through. Inside the small home, it was very traditional looking. Removing their shoes they silently walked through the home trying to find the door leading down to the restaurant.

**_xXxXxXx_**

_Who would be here? Why is this person wearing the girls uniform from our school? Does she go there?_ Questions were flashing through his head as he and Yoru made their descent down stairs.

The wooden stairs silently creaked until they made it to the bottom and slide the door open. There was a small hall, and at the end the kitchen was in sight. There was a shadow faintly moving along the wall. Itsuki pulled out his switchblade and took lead into the kitchen. There was two tables in the middle of the kitchen. The table closer to the hall had four small burners and pots underneath. The second was wooden and marked with white chalk forming a body. In the middle there was a girl with a low loose pony tail with her back turned.

"Who are you?" Yoru asked bluntly. The girl slightly flinched but did not turn around. "Do you go to the same school as us?"

Seeing that the girl was no harm he sighed and put away his switchblade. "You're here to see the crime scene as well?" She didn't reply. "What is-"

Before he could finish, the front door of the restaurant opened with two voices, one male and one female. The two heads turned toward the entrance, seeing that it was the owners and they were arguing.

"She's gone." Yoru shook her head. The girl was missing from the spot, like she vanished.

"We have to be gone as well." Itsuki grabbed Yoru's wrist and looked for the backdoor. He found a window that was slightly perched open instead. Opening the window he stuck his head out, only to see the girl turn the corner walking slowly. Jumping out the window first he jogged down the alleyway looking both ways. There was no one on either side of the street.

"You left me behind." Yoru had a tone to her voice.

"Ah, sorry," Itsuki put on his nice guy act then frowned. "That girl, she disappeared."

**_xXxXxXxXx_**

"Class, meet our new student! She transferred here from overseas." The perky female teacher clapped her hands and waved toward the door. "Ophelia Sameal."

A girl walked in, she had her head down and her long hair was choppy and covered most of her face. She stood next to the teacher and lifted her head. Some students whispered and snickered. There was a black mask covering her lower jaw and her choppy bangs covered most of her forehead. She had bored silver eyes and wore gloves in the warm room.

The teacher looked at the sheet of paper again. "Sameal?" She muttered. "Uh, please, there's an empty seat in the third row by the wall!"

Walking slowly her shoes lightly tapped on the linoleum, the chair scratched its white surface. The students stared at the girl until the teacher clapped her hands.

"Alright, all of you can meet her later, right now, let's get class started!" The teacher smiled holding a piece of chalk.

Lessons passed quickly. The bell rang for break as everyone stretched and walked out the door chattering. Three students remained stationary.

"Itsuki" The dull voice of Yoru Morino called to her companion.

"Hmm?" He turned to face Yoru.

Morino nodded toward the girl on the other side of the room. She was looking through papers and trying to open her bag. Itsuki turned to look at the new student and sighed.

"Hey, uh, Sameal?" He turned to face the other girl. She didn't respond, instead she stopped and slightly turned her head. "I'm Itsuki Kamiyama and this is Yoru Morino." Introducing him and his companion he waited for a response.

The girl's face didn't show, her hair was in the way. She slowly lifted up a tiny silver like locket around her neck, the size of a hand mirror, and opened it. Inside revealed a small notepad and a tiny silver pen to match. The pen scribbled against the tiny notepad while the other two waited in silence. The paper was torn out and placed on the table next to the quite girl.

Yoru stood up and walked to the desk with the paper. "Ophelia." She read, then her dark eye's looked at the girl's head, "Your name is Greek meaning help." She stated bluntly. "In Shakespeare's play, the girl by the same name drowned."

"Yoru," Itsuki said, "I think you're too macabre around the new student."

Before Yoru could reply, Ophelia stood up and clutched her bag to her chest and left. There was a note left behind.

"You scared her off." He said in a teasing tone. "what does it say?"

"How fascinating." She read. "Its written in English." Looking at her now uninterested acquaintance she crumbled the note, "Strange girl I guess."

**_xXxXxXxX_**

Both sat in the library with their notes out and mumbled about obvious findings.

"The murderer never left a trace of himself. Always a clean cut person." Yoru stated. "This must be done for the thrill. Hmm? He must be hiding out in some rented storage facility or abandoned area."

"Well there are some serial killers who are seemingly normal." He looked up at his companion who seemed annoyed by that statement. "This guy was probably not caught because he blends in with society."

"So he may have a family and a job." Yoru mumbled. "What kind of job though?"

"A professionalism in dissection obviously. Maybe a veterinarian or a Medical Examiner." Crossing his arms he sighed, "Well our leads are similar to the police's. Maybe we should try to figure out where the next body would end up at?"

Nodding in agreement, the bell rang for class. The teacher stood before the students as he announced the murderers that were going on. Just like the announcement about the wrist cut murders, he announced that no one should go anywhere alone. Always stay with friends. Finally, contact police about anything suspicious.

**_xXxXxXx_**

**-Wednesday_**

I watched Morino approach the quite girl in the library. She was talking but the girl didn't seem like she was replying, I couldn't tell, the mask she wore was in the way. What I saw somewhat interested me a bit. The quite girl was probably mute or didn't have a voice, she was using her hands to speak. The tiny notepad with the silver case had a silver chain, she was writing in it and gave the tiny note to my companion.

Morino came back with a slight smile. "I asked her if she would join us for noodles after school."

"And?" I asked bored.

"She agreed."

After school Morino and I met the quite girl by the entrance. She looked uninterested standing under the tree as she stared at the sidewalk.

"Where did you move here from?" Yoru tried to coax some answers. I'm sure she's just as curious as I am about the mute girl. "Are you of Japanese lineage?"

I walked behind Yoru and the quite girl. There were small things that I noticed about her. She didn't wear the required squared toed shoes but instead boots with distinctive yellow stitching. Another thing caught my attention, her skirt was ankle length, instead of knee length. She must really hate the sun, I'm assuming.

Yoru sat across, we began discussing the murders while eating noodles. I noticed the girl didn't order anything to eat or drink, she just sat there writing in a black book.

"Hey, Sameal," I called her by her last name instead of her first. Lethargic silver eyes snapped up. "Are you not going to order?"

She shook her head and wrote in her notepad. _'I'll eat later'_

Mumbling an 'okay', I decided to ask another question. "Are you interested in the Dissection Murder's that has been going on?"

She stiffened slightly, that action caught my attention, until she turned away and sneezed. I think she might've took off her mask to sneeze. Then she wrote in her notepad again. '_Not really, why?_'

Yoru and I shared a quick glance then she set down her cup. "We are looking into it that is all."

The quite girl wrote rapidly on her notepad. _'All I know is that it's the murderer from twelve years ago.'_

"Alright, would you like to join us on our research? It might trigger an interest." Yoru sipped her drink.

The girl seemed to be pondering, until minutes later she scribbled in her notepad and slide the note for our viewing eyes. _'I'll think about it.' _The girl stood up and left us.

"Her eyes, they're icier than yours." There was teasing tone in Yoru's voice. "And very unique color as well. Like she melted down a knife and replaced her irises with its silver hue."

I didn't respond.

**_xXxXxXx_**

**_Thursday_**

I saw the quite girl, Ophelia Sameal, walking a several feet ahead of me on the way to school. Nothing was out of the unusual until she stopped in front of the old bread shop that was closed down two years ago. The windows to that building were boarded but the front door had multiple holes and had a single board nail in it, making the easily building accessible. An old woman and her two dogs passed by the girl, but the dogs were barking.

"Rina!" I watched the furry beige dog chew it's leash then ran off from it's owner into the building. I was ready to approach the woman until the quite girl bowed to the woman and wrote in her notepad. "Alright, I'll be right here." I'm assuming she is going to get the dog for the older woman.

"Sameal," I called, "I'll go with you."

The inside seemed like how it used to be if you block out the dust and vandalized walls. The counter was small and the backroom had it's kitchen area. Barking echoed throughout the small area. The quite girl moved toward the broken door and squeezed through, she ascended upstairs. Following behind the barking grew louder.

I covered my nose. There was excitement building up, like I was about to find a decomposing body or a stack of limbs. The dog was sitting in the middle of the room and barked at the ceiling. "Oh?" I said with a hint of disappointment.

There was cat hanging from the ceiling by it's tail. The tail of the feline was wedge between the two broken boards on the ceiling. I caught the dog by it's collar and turned to the quiet girl. "Come on. It's just a dead cat."

She didn't follow me out as I handed the dog over to the woman, who thanked me over and over. "I'm happy to help." I smiled. The old woman asked about the quiet girl. "Oh, um, I think she is still in there. Don't worry, we're not skipping school." Chuckling, I reassured the woman. After the old woman left, I looked back at the old bread shop. Sighing, I decided to see what the girl was up to. "Maybe she found treasure."

Inside seemed gloomier than before. My footsteps echoed and the creaking wood groaned loudly. Ascending the same steps I looked around the top floor. The cat was still hanging, but the girl was missing.

There was metal tapping wood behind me. Turning around half expecting a killer, instead I saw a pair of silver eyes. We shared eye contact for a short while, until she waved me over to follow. There was a hidden by dusty blankets, I was meant with an interesting sight.

"Last week, a man was caught slaughtering animals. I'm assuming this place must've been one of his hideouts." I bluntly stated. There was decomposing corpses of cats, dogs, and other previously owned pets. Some blood was splattered on the wall, like the person swung the animals around the room. "I wonder what the motive of the man's animal slaughter was."

I heard scribbling and tearing of paper. Taking the small note I read it over three times. _'For replacing the pleasure of killing a human.'_

"What-" The quiet girl was gone, I could hear her descending the stairs. Morino may not be the only girl who is interested in death.

* * *

**Holy crap…. What did you GOTH/****ゴス****readers think of the OC? And how bout the main characters? Too OOC? Or just fine? Should I add more dialogue? Be more descriptive? I'm open to suggestions. **

**I have no clue if apartments in japan have fire escapes. Just so you know. I'm very curious about schools in Japan. How are their schedules? Like when the school year begins, their breaks, and grades. I searched online, but I only grew more confused.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GOTH/****ゴス**


	3. Drain You

**I am back with another update! I hope you don't mind a boring but possibly you might like chapter. Please Review or PM if you have any questions.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Drain You**

"**You're nothing an object of animation. A subjective mannequin. Beaten into submission raping again and again." –Slayer, S*x.M* , 1994-**

* * *

**_Thursday Night_**

The woman on the news channel spoke rapidly to the camera. "At the flower Park near just across the street from the Yukari Restaurant, two bodies were found. Both had the perfect slashes and missing organs and there was note as well. This is the Dissection Murderer's twenty-sixth and twenty-seventh murder." The woman looked away from the camera and nodded her head. "The bodies have been identified as six year old Aimi Fukui and second year high school student Shiga Fukui, both siblings."

I sat on the sofa while my sister was preparing dinner. Shiga Fukui, he sits in front of me in homeroom. Who expected him and his little sister to be the next victims? What pattern is the killer doing?

Six blocks away the first murder was at a noodle shop, then the second was at a restaurant, and now this murder has two victims within a local park. Picking up my cell phone looked through my contacts.

"Yoru, are you watching the new?" I mumbled, she replied yes, "Alright, I'll be there."

We met up at the edge of the crowd. There were people swarming the scene, trying to catch a glimpse of the murder. Cops and ambulances surrounded the area, their lights blinked blindly in the darken sky. Cops yelled at the crowd to go home and not roam about. Squeezing through the crowd there was a space by a bush were no one stood. The familiar body of our schoolmate laid in a body bag, his face uncovered. There was a smaller form next to the body, it was entirely zipped up.

I stared at the uncovered face, about two hours ago, I was speaking with Shiga about a new movie. And now he was in a body bag. How life goes by so fast. The killer is fast with his hands. There was no marks or signs of struggle on the classmate's face. No bruises, no scratches, it was a perfect murder.

"Fukui looks like he is asleep." Yoru stated. She was right. He looks like he's asleep. Like he and his sister walked into the park and decided to take a nap, only to end up an experiment.

"Hey, you two." A male detective walked up to Yoru and I.

"Yes sir?" I smiled and bowed slightly.

"It's not safe to be out. Walk your lady friend home and be safe." The man fixed his collared beige trench coat. The summer was arriving and the man was wearing a coat. "Alright, you two be careful."

"Yes, we will." Smiling I bowed and nudged Yoru on the arm. "Be careful as well."

"The guy killed them in just two hours." I mumbled. We were walking away from the crowd and stood between two ambulances. Paramedics were waiting to load the bodies.

"Two hours? We're you talking to Fukui?" Yoru asked.

"Yes, I was on the phone with him. That's all." I grumbled. "Huh?"

There was a slightly chubby woman in a white lab looking coat and mumbling into a cell phone, she sat inside the front seat of the ambulance. "Alright, I'll retrieve samples and give you them." Listening closer, this woman's conversation sounded a bit interesting. "Okay, sounds delicious! I'll be home early! Bye Ophelia!" The name caught my attention, as well as Yoru's. The woman hung up her cell phone and sighed. She turned, "Oh, hello!" Fixing her circular rimmed glasses she smiled in a motherly manner, "It's a hectic night! Quite dangerous to be wandering about especially for you two." The woman slide from the seat of the ambulance.

"It's alright ma'am." Smiling I laughed. "My friend and I are heading home now. We were just curious about the commotion."

"Ah, yes, teenagers are always curious!" The woman clapped her hands together. "My niece is a curious one as well! Say, you two wear the same uniform as my niece, so you must go to the same school!"

"Oh, is that so?" Somehow I felt that I was getting answers I didn't need. "And may I ask for your name?"

"Charming young man you are," She giggled and patted Yoru's head then looked back at me. "I'm Dr. Leila Sameal. I'm a Pathologist." She pulled out two card and handed them to us. "You two are adorable! If you have any questions related to pathology then ask! I'll be happy to help out kids!"

"Thank you ma'am." Yoru bowed and tucked the card away. "I'm Yoru Morino."

"Yes, thank you Miss Sameal." Bowing, "I'm Itsuki Kamiyama." I took Yoru's wrist and walked away smiling. "Have a wonderful night!"

I heard the woman giggling and telling us 'be safe'. We were far from the commotion and headed further down the road.

"So that must be her aunt?" Yoru examined the card. "Same last name and she did mention niece."

I didn't respond.

**_xXxXxXx_**

**-Friday-**

"Here." Yoru set down a sheet of paper. "I found pictures of the victims from twelve years ago. Each murder happened in another district, but near here. He probably lived in that specific district."

Taking the papers I examined each one. There was eight woman, eight kids, and seven men. Each ranged from the ages four to fifty. All the bodies were perfectly intact, like they were only sleeping. Only the marks from where the dissection occurred were visible. The last victim seemed more interesting. It was a child, about the age of seven. Around his skull there was lines, reading below, it said that his brain was removed and replaced with meat, ground beef to be exact.

"He is a perfectionist." Yoru stated. "Look at all the lines. Each the same length and even amount on each side. Maybe our killer has a case of OCD." She smirked. "But he couldn't have OCD, he only leaves notes on the uneven victim."

Each picture I stared at in fascination. The victim's bodies were nude of course, but their clothes were neatly folded above their heads. Thick perfect stitched closed the flawlessly cut wounds and their eye's closed. No sign of paleness, they had their hue of life. Closer examination of the photos, it was the same as last night's sight. No bruises or signs of struggle. They were perfectly lain out, lying flat on their back and arms on their sides, fingers straight.

"Hello." Yoru greeted the quiet girl who approached our table.

A folder was set down, there were several sheets inside. She walked away.

Opening the folder we found printed pictures of the notes left by the killer, even the newer ones and photographs from yesterday's killings. We read the copied note from last night's killing.

'_**I Hope You All Admire the Work From my Apprentice. Such Work Perfectly done Tonight. I'm Going on a Little Trip. My Helper Will Take Over. Until Then, Enjoy.'**_

Yoru's eyes were wide with shock. "Apprentice." She mumbled. "There's more than one?"

Nodding, I looked at the photographs. The twenty-fourth victim seemed to be alive, his eye's were opened and looking at the ceiling. There was a silver scalpel inside the man's stomach. This photo was taken during the killing. "This photo, look." I handed it to Yoru. "This must've been left for the police, who kept it from the public."

"Where did she get these photos?"

**-After School-**

Yoru and I split up to find the Sameal girl. I was inside the school while my companion was outside. I saw Yoru walking about from the classroom window. Her pale hands glowed in the cloudy sky. I felt a bit annoyed that I couldn't have those hands, I wanted them, but now I have to wait. I don't understand why we have to search. Couldn't Yoru just ask tomorrow? It would've saved a hassle.

It's been thirty minutes. No luck. Meeting Yoru by the gate entrance she quickly walked up to me.

"I spotted her a while ago. She's leaving." Her pale hand gripped my sleeve and took me in the direction the quiet girl went.

We were following from a distance, making sure not to be caught. We were about three miles away from the school so it was a long walk. I was wondering why the girl didn't take the bus.

"This murderer, he has an apprentice. What was this guy doing while he was away? Training more people to kill? I'd like to try that." I muttered to Yoru. "Do you remember my offer?"

She was silent. Probably thinking of my offer, if she was going to die again. I just have to wait. "The killer. What do you think his motives are?"

It was my turn to stay silent.

We were in a clean part of town. It had a friendly atmosphere, with kids playing in the nearby cannel and there were modern small houses lining the street. We watched from a store corner, the girl enter through a fence into a narrow two story home.

"What now?" Yoru asked.

Looking up at the modern styled home with white painted exterior and squared windows. There was a couple of trees in the yard and grass. "Knock." Opening the gate, I walked along the thin stone trail leading to the front door. There was a doorbell.

A woman with circular frames opened the door. Her light brown hair was neatly curled and wore a grey suit. "Oh, hello! I almost didn't recognize you two!" She clasped her stubby fingers together. The woman reminded me of a perky version of my mother, except she was possibly American. "Come in, Come in!" She urged both of us in.

"Miss Sameal." Yoru mumbled as she bowed. "How are you?"

"I'm fine sweetie!" She ruffled the hair on our heads, much to our annoyance. "Did you two walk in this heat? My, you kids must be thirsty!" She scampered down the narrow hall and into the kitchen. "You can take a seat!" She called.

We took a seat in the living area, there was two creamy beige couches and a oval coffee table in between. We sat across from each other. The home felt somewhat… homey, in way. There was picture frames lining the walls in various shapes and sizes, plants in countless places, and a few shelves with figures and more picture frames. Also, no television, only an old fashion large radio with a record player sitting in the corner.

"This place seems old fashion." I heard Yoru mutter. She seemed to be in awe by the place. "It's quite nice."

Nodding in agreement, I heard the thumping of feet. "Alright! I hope you both don't mind lemonade!"

"No we don't!" I spread a smile, "Thank you."

"Your home is lovely." Yoru remarked dully.

"Oh, thanks! Well, Lemme get Philly for you two!" She walked out of the room and under the staircase where there was a door. Opening the door and knocking on the frame she called down. "Put down the remote, you have friends over!" Closing the door, Miss Sameal walked back into the room, "She'll be here in a minute. The girl just loves watching TV down there."

"If you don't me asking." I set down my cup. "Does she speak much?"

"Oh, pfff, she speaks, but give her probably a few months… or a year."

"Oh?"

"Yea- oh no, I'm gonna be late." She quickly ran pass the opening door under the stairs. "I have to be going soon, mmk?" She was talking to the quiet girl who stood by the open door. "Merula should be here over the weekend! Bye sweetie." The woman held a luggage in one hand and a suitcase in the other. "Bye Kids!" Then was out the door.

All three of us sat in silence, unsure what to say. We were all in our neatly pressed uniforms, sitting with an awkward atmosphere. I noted that she still wore that mask, even at home.

"She's your aunt right?" I asked. Only receiving a nod, the quiet girl sat herself in a white wooden chair by the window. "We came here wondering."

"How did you get ahold of all that information?" My companion cut me off.

The quiet girl didn't seem shocked or show no emotion whatsoever. Instead she took a note book from the side table and a pen, writing rapidly. Tearing out the paper she placed it in the middle of the oval coffee table.

'_My aunt works with forensics. She gives me information that may be of my interest.'_

"Oh, so she does autopsies on the bodies?" My lemonade was half finished. This was getting interesting. If her aunt is a part of the Dissection Murder Cases, there may be some ideas we could get.

Another paper torn out and place down. 'Somewhat.'

"Where is your aunt going?" Yoru finished her lemonade. "She seemed in a hurry."

'_Business in Africa, she'll be gone for a month.'_

"So you'll be here… Alone?" Yoru pressed on. Only receiving a head shake, we stayed silent for a few minutes. "What other information do you have about the Dissection Murders?"

'_Just that the person is a perfectionist'_

"oh." We said in unison. Somewhere in the house there was a grandfather clock, the sound of the time changing echoed throughout the home. It was already six.

"Well, I have some things to do." Yoru stood up and flattened her skirt. "I'll you both later." I watched my companion leave the room, hearing the front door close, and saw her leave through the gates.

It was only me and the quite girl. I have some questions I couldn't ask while Yoru was here. Clearing my throat I looked at the silver eyed girl. She was stationary, sitting comfortably in the white wooden seat and with her notebook in her lap.

"Sameal, How di-"

"Ophelia." I was cut off. Her aunt said that she doesn't speak, but I guess she was annoyed with me calling her by her last name. "My aunt is called Sameal. I'm just Ophelia." Her voice was scratchy like she was punched in the throat but soft in a melancholy fashion. It sent a chill to my fingers.

"So you do speak." I had an amusing tone, "Ophelia," Some emphasis was added to her name, "How did you figure out the animal slaughterer's reason? Have you come across someone like that before?"

She was back to writing in her notebook. '_It was an obvious reason why he did it.'_

**_xXxXxXx_**

**-Friday Night-**

Morino sat at home in her room. She was looking through numerous books that might help her figure out the murderer's reasoning. Thinking back to past experiences she crossed out some possibilities. The incident with Takami would be crossed out, he was sloppy. _'And a perv'_

The wrist cut murderer disappeared, she crossed that off. '_Would the animal killer lead to something?_'

It was frustrating enough. The Dissection Murderer was an expert. He left no trace only notes taunting police. Blood was the scene was rare, the stitches were always perfect. It fascinated the girl.

Sighing, Yoru's mother called for her.

"Can you pick up something from the store for me?" Her mother asked, "And don't disappear! You always seem to go off for a few days. I get worried sometimes." Giving her daughter a coat, she shooed the girl out with a small shopping list.

Walking out of the store with a small bag of items, the sound of crickets sang in the warm air. She was only a few buildings away from home. There was a few people walking down the streets and dogs barked in the distance.

Wiping sweat from her forehead she felt a sharp prick against her back. Stopping she couldn't turn around. Someone was behind her holding a knife to her spine. The person pushed her forward, leading her to her home.

The person grunted. "Open the door." The voice was deep and serious.

Trying to stay calm she unlocked the door. Her mother was probably in the laundry room folding clothes. Pushed into the kitchen she placed the bag on the table. The arm of her assailant wrapped around her neck and pulled her out the door. She was dragged down into the road where a blue car waited.

"Yoru? Are you home?" Her mother came out holding a half folded shirt. Walking into the kitchen she saw the grocery bag and a small note. Reading the note she hummed in approval. "Alright."

'_I'll be staying with Kamiyama for tonight.'_

* * *

**How was it? Too bleh? Come on, I need some ideas or thoughts on how to make it a bit exciting? No? Maybe? Just go with it? I dunno. Also, Sorry for mistakes! Please point them out so I can fix them. Next chapter should be exciting.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GOTH/****ゴ****ス**


End file.
